The present disclosure relates generally to location services and in particular location-sensitive security levels and setting profiles based on detected location.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like, have become ubiquitous. People are ever more reliant on mobile devices for their day-to-day activities. Often, sensitive or private information is accessible from mobile devices. Mobile devices can also be used to make purchases from online and brick-and-mortar merchants. Users may want to limit the use of their mobile devices by unauthorized individuals, such as children or other third parties. To prevent against unauthorized access, mobile devices often have security requirements for authentication.
One example of a security requirement is a password or passcode. For example, a passcode requirement can be enabled on an iPhone® commercially available from Apple Inc. When enabled, a passcode may be required immediately upon the iPhone entering a lock-screen state or after a predetermined time of inactivity (e.g., 1 minute, 5 minutes, 15 minutes, 1 hour, etc.). Shorter times are typically more secure. There may be different types of passcodes. For example, the passcode can be a simple 4-digit numerical password or a longer alphanumeric password. Longer passcodes with a combination of characters and special characters are typically more secure. However, longer and more complex passcodes are more difficult for a user to enter. Frequent or unnecessary requests to the user for authentication can be burdensome and harm the user experience.